


Move A Little Closer

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ignis Is a Useless Gay Honestly, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Platonic dancing hell yeah, Promnisweek, Whole lotta dancing, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Day 6: DancingA relationship as told through various forms of dance, from the beginning until the peaceful end.





	Move A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow dudes this is. My last fic for this week. It's also the last one in my Trilogy so yes this is a direct sequel to Sweet Lavender. I'm so happy at all the kudos, comments and support I've gotten this week it's just been hella nice to take part so. yeah. I'm an awkward bean plz just read the fic

**Tap**

The first time they dance together Ignis isn’t entirely sure what to expect. He knows that he, himself, is more than decent at various forms of dance, but he has very little knowledge of what Prompto is capable of, so he has some doubts about the boys ability, but he’s also intrigued to see what Prompto can do, exactly. Ignis is the one who starts the rhythm with simple taps that are easy to follow, and then as the music picks up he starts getting faster and more complicated with his movements. 

Prompto counts the steps and bobs his head and then before Ignis can slide his foot across the ground, he’s joining in with an almost effortless rhythm that very nearly throws Ignis off before he rights himself with practiced professionalism. Noctis looks far too smug from where he’s standing on the other end of the room, yet Ignis finds he doesn't much mind being put in his place, because the laughter coming from Prompto is infectious and he finds himself smiling for the rest of their performance.

**Swing**

Ignis prides himself on his ability to help Noctis out of his depressive episodes, but sometimes there are things he simply can't help with; Noctis hasnt had the motivation to so much as get out of bed in the last week, so he isn’t expecting much when he walks into his friend’s apartment, sighing when he thinks about the cleaning he’ll have to do. 

The entire place is spotless, and there’s soft Jazz music coming from the living room so he goes to investigate the cause, curious about what’s finally gotten Noctis out of bed. What he sees is Noctis and Prompto Swing Dancing around the living room, and all the furniture has been pushed back against the walls to give them space. They’re changing who does which role as they dance but it’s glaringly obvious that Noctis has the better coordination in this department. Prompto, however, is smaller and more lithe, so he suits the spins and twists far more than Noctis does.

They’re both smiling and absolutely breathless by the end of it and Ignis gives them some applause for the show. Noctis looks a little embarrassed, yet more lively than he has in ages and Ignis turns to give Prompto a silent thank you and gets a kiss on the cheek in return. He doesn't stop blushing until well after Prompto has left and Noctis starts teasing him for his apparent crush.

**Fox Trot**

The next time he sees Prompto dancing, he’s at a masquerade party and he doesn't immediately recognize the person whose with Gladio as Prompto, mainly because the person with Gladio is wearing a red dress with golden lace and Ignis never considered Prompto as the type to fancy such things. He’s being proven wrong a lot by Noct’s new friend recently, he’s discovered. 

It’s not nearly as frustrating as it should be, which is a different kind of annoying because he recognizes a crush when he feels one, and this is definitely becoming more than just a simple crush. 

The Amicitia’s have always been the best at dancing the FoxTrot, with or without a partner, so it isn’t surprising to see Gladio - who's still recognizable even under his mask because of his build and hair - absolutely dominating the other couples on the dance floor. The surprising part is how easily his partner is keeping up with his movements despite their massive height difference, and it isn’t until they pass by Ignis and he sees a familiar set of blue-violet eyes and skin peppered with freckles that he recognizes Prompto at all. He almost drops his drink in shock and flushes a scarlet red when Gladio laughs at him. 

So this was why he insisted Ignis come and watch him dance. Asshole. He supposes he can forgive his friend for the teasing, though, because once the dance is finished he’s the one who gets the pleasure of having Prompto’s company for the rest of the night. 

**Waltz**

Their first proper date is by no means perfect and nothing like how he planned it, but he wouldn’t change the memory for anything in the world. The weather had been awful, he’d gotten soaked in a river because he’d lost his balance trying to show off, traffic was a  _ nightmare _ and Prompto had tried to rescue a family of cats and gotten scratched to pieces for his efforts. The cafe they’d planned on going to had been closed by the time they got there, so they’d ended up sitting inside Ignis’ apartment and eating some take-out they’d gotten on the way back.

By normal standards their first date would be a failure, but Prompto and Ignis aren't normal people with normal standards, so they count the fact that no-one was sent to the hospital as a success and enjoy the rest of the night in relative peace. 

Halfway through some cheesy romcom or another, Ignis gets the sudden urge to dance and formally invites Prompto to join him.

“Oh no,” Prompto tells him, nervously, “I, er, can’t waltz that well so maybe I could just-” 

Ignis pulls him to his feet in an instant, amused by his flustered reaction at their proximity and calmly replies, “if you can FoxTrot with Gladio and Swing Dance with Noctis, then you can Waltz with me.”

His steps are off and more than once he stumbles as they move through the house, but Ignis never lets go and keeps up a steady pace for him to follow, slowly easing him into more turns and spins and foot-work. Prompto picks it up after 20 minutes or so, and it’s another half hour before they stop. Ignis is behind Prompto, and their hands are clasped together. The atmosphere is perfect; soft and calming, so he leans down to press a gentle kiss against Prompto’s forehead, making his boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed. 

It would’ve been the perfect opportunity for a first kiss, if Ignis hadn't remembered about the taste of greasy food in their mouths. 

**Ballroom**

It takes a long time after Noctis comes back and takes his place as King before they dance together again. Too preoccupied with surviving and rebuilding, they haven't had much of a chance for each other since the world went to shit all those years ago. Ignis can’t be bothered to style his hair anymore, but he slicks it back now and again for meetings and such. Prompto’s hair has gotten longer and it completely covers his right eye. Ignis can't see it, but he’s felt it enough to know what his lover looks like, these days. 

Surprisingly it’s Prompto - the introvert who avoids social gatherings and formal events - who casually suggests a party of sorts. “To let them know you care,” he’d said to Noctis, a teasing lilt to his voice.  What’s even more surprising is that he actually attends, even if he sticks to a corner and spends his time drinking wine. Ignis knows the only reason he’s here at all is to be a silent support for Noctis, and he can tell that Noctis appreciates it even without seeing his face.

When the dancing starts he weaves his way to Prompto and plucks the wine glass from his fingers, ignoring his lover’s protests to the action.

He holds out his hand and smiles, all nerves and anxious thoughts about whether Prompto still wants him after all these years. They never officially broke up but...well, Ignis isn't certain if the distance between them had been entirely metaphorical. Prompto laughs at him, pulling himself into Ignis’ space with ease.

“Always,” he whispers, a grin seeping into his voice like a cool breeze in summer. They hardly notice when everyone starts to watch them dance together, spinning and twirling around the room with eyes only on each other, as if no-one else could possibly exist in this moment. 

Ignis just about hears Gladio murmur “show offs” before his attention is completely focused on the soft press of Prompto’s mouth against his own. The crowd applauds them and cheers with boisterous energy, so Prompto immediately steps back with an embarrassed noise in his throat. Ignis drags him out of the room, grinning ear to ear and pretends not to hear Noctis shout at them to keep the noise down. 

It doesn't matter, anyway, because Prompto’s hand squeezes his own and it isn't long before they’re running side by side down the halls, only stopping to spin each other round the corners and steal a few hasty kisses. 

It’s the third best day of his life, only beaten out by their first kiss in a field of lavender and the day he saw Prompto spread out on his bed, naked and spent with laughter in his eyes and a tease on his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in Sweet Lavender Iggy says the first dance ended with him tripping over a dog and falling into a fountain. This does add up don't worry. The room they tap dance in is in the Citadel and it has a fountain in it cuz I thought that would be funny and the dog he trips over is Umbra because Umbra is an asshole sometimes
> 
> Each one of these fics was named after a Song or Lyric: Helpless - Hamilton Musical; Sweet Lavender was also known as Lavender's Blue (Dilly Dilly) I don't remember the singer but the song itself is really lovely; and this one is a lyric from Smash Mouth's song Accidentally in Love because I'm a SAP


End file.
